Bitch'n the kitchen
by Inoubliable-Violette
Summary: One-Shot pour une amie qui a un super fantasme: Faire l'amour dans une cuisine. Rating M pour lemon. Bree/Mike.


Je n'ai jamais écrit de Depserate Housewives mais là, c'est pour la bonne cause.

Joyeux Noël Mauranne :D

Hope you'll enjoy it :)

IV

Ps: toujours en quête de review et d'un ou d'une Beta Reader-Readeuse

* * *

Bitch'n the Kitchen

-Bree tu es là ? Mike Delfino toqua doucement à la porte blanche du nouveau superbe hangar que Bree avait aménagé pour son entreprise de traiteur. L'homme admira quelques instants les magnifiques lattes parfaitement rouge qui lui rappelaient les fermes traditionnelles du Kansas. Il adorait ces bâtiments. La porte s'ouvrit et la silhouette fine et élancée de la nouvelle femme d'affaire se dessina dans l'embrasure.

-Mike ! Dieu merci ! Je ne te remercierais jamais assez, j'ai une montagne de travail et sans ce satané évier je ne peux plus avancer ! Soupira la femme d'un air las.

Mike haussa un sourcil sombre et admira le self-control qu'elle gardait en toutes circonstances. La plupart des ménagères de son âge auraient très certainement piqué une crise monstrueuse. Heureusement qu'il n'avait plus à supporter les caprices de Susan. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec ce Neurochirurgien plein de fric, il n'entendait plus ses gémissements constants, sa virilité le remerciait chaque heure de l'avoir laissé tomber.

Bree l'invita à entrer et le conduisit à travers la magnifique cuisine en inox poli, vers l'évier en marbre qui était de toute évidence bouché. Mike déposa sa boîte à outils et commença son inspection, se mettant à genoux sur le sol. Quand il eut déterminé le problème (probablement quelque chose qui bouchait l'écoulement), il s'allongea sur le dos et entreprit de dévisser le siphon.

Bree était restée à côté de lui, elle ne pouvait de tout de façon plus travailler si elle n'avait pas accès à son évier. Elle avait renvoyé tous ses employés chez eux, de toute évidence il y en aurait pour un petit moment et elle ne supportait pas de voir ses cuisiniers se tourner les pouces. Katherine était partie depuis plusieurs jours pour une conférence quelconque sur l'intérêt des herbes fraîches dans la cuisine méditerranéenne et ne rentrerait pas avant un bon moment. Un gémissement la tira hors de ses pensées et elle baissa la tête, ramenant une mèche rousse derrière son oreille, s'apprêtant à demander à Mike s'il avait besoin d'aide quand elle fut arrêtée par la vision qui ondulait sur son sol.

Mike était allongé sur le dos, étirant ses bras musclés vers le haut, la tête cachée par le bas de l'évier rouge. Sa position avait relevé d'une dizaine de centimètres son t-shirt moulant et elle pouvait clairement voir les abdos musclés qui ressortaient fièrement sur son torse. Une fine ligne de poils noirs courraient de son nombril jusqu'à la limite de son jeans qui était, lui, descendu de quelques centimètres lui laissant entrevoir un boxer… noir ? Anthracite ? Peut-être que si elle se penchait un peu plus…

Mike ne parvenait pas à dévisser cette saloperie de bague et n'avait pu retenir un gémissement rauque tandis qu'il y mettait toute sa force. Il sentit la femme à ses côtés bouger et vit l'ombre de son corps s'approcher du sien. Il baissa la tête sur son t-shirt et remarqua que celui-ci s'était considérablement éloigné de son jeans, qui s'était lui aussi abaissé de quelques centimètres, dévoilant ses muscles et une partie de son boxer. Il sentit une chaleur qu'il avait oubliée depuis un bout de temps s'installer dans ses hanches, Bree le matait ? Ouvertement ? Il savait qu'elle ne voulait plus s'engager avec qui que ce soit depuis la série de désastres qu'elle avait connu mais … Il est vrai que c'était une femme… Et lui un homme… Et qu'ils avaient besoin de …de … ÇA pour survivre.

Il se remit à tenter de desserrer la bague à l'aide de sa clef à molette quand il sentit un poids lui tomber dessus et des cheveux le chatouiller à l'emplacement de sa peau dénudé… Que…

Les joues de Bree avaient plus ou moins pris la même couleur que sa chevelure. Elle était en train de … et bien de littéralement mater son voisin quand son coude avait dérapé et qu'elle s'était retrouvée allongée sur lui.

Le choc avait tellement surpris Mike qu'il avait réussi à desserrer le siphon d'un coup sec, si fort qu'un énorme jet d'eau en était sorti et l'avait totalement trempé. Bree se releva tout en s'excusant au moins un millier de fois et aida le plombier à faire de même. Celui-ci était trempé et… Nom de D… *Son T-Shirt est vraiment très moulant comme ça… et ses cheveux dégoulinants…* Elle s'infligea une énorme claque mentale et s'obligea à lui proposer un T-Shirt sec.

-Après tout, c'est de ma faute… ajouta-t-elle l'ai navré.

Mike fit la moue et secoua la tête, se passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés.

-Pas la peine, je le mettrais à sécher quand je rentrerais.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa le bas du vêtement et le fit passer par-dessus ses larges épaules.

Bree avala difficilement sa salive et acquiesça sans parvenir à détacher ses yeux clairs des pectoraux saillants qui s'offraient à elle. Faisant glisser ses yeux jusqu'à ses yeux, elle trouva le regard du brun posé sur elle et rougit à nouveau, sans savoir quoi dire. Et elle n'en eu pas vraiment besoin.

Le manège de l'homme avait apparemment plutôt bien fonctionné puisque Bree semblait apprécier son corps. Il n'eut donc aucune crainte lorsqu'il s'approcha, réduisant la distance qui les séparait et qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement.

La rouquine ne sembla tout d'abord pas se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un membre dur et chaud contre sa cuisse, à travers le tissu de sa jupe taupe. Elle attrapa alors le cou de son amant et approfondit le baiser, le rendant passionné, chaud et brûlant. Tout en jouant avec sa langue, elle passa sa main sur ces abdominaux si bien tracés, et descendit jusqu'à cette fameuse ligne de poils sombres…

Mike ne résista pas plus longtemps et attrapa les hanches fines de sa partenaire. Il l'a souleva sans aucun mal et la déposa sur le plan de travail le plus proche. Il attrapa le col en V de son pull en cachemire et tira simplement dessus, déchirant le tissu fragile, libérant sa poitrine…

-Pas de soutien-gorge Madame Van De Kamp ? Susurra-t-il à son oreille tout en soulevant sa jupe large, Mmmh… si tu n'avais pas non plus eu de petite culotte je t'aurais prise sur-le-champ.

Elle gémit lorsque ses doigts passèrent sur le fin tissu en soie. Il fit délicatement glisser la fermeture éclair de son bas et l'observa, en High Heels roses et avec pour seul accessoire ses diamants aux oreilles et autour du cou… Cette femme l'excitait plus que de raison… Il ôta son jeans et son boxer et s'approcha d'elle, faisant courir ses doigts le long de la seule barrière qui les séparait encore. Celle-ci fut rapidement éjectée et il entama des mouvements sur ses lèvres, découvrant son intimité si longtemps mise à l'écart, lorsqu'il effleura son clitoris, elle lui mordilla la langue tout en soupirant… Elle aimait ça plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Il accentua sa poussée sur sa chair tout en joignant un second doigt qui lui s'insinua dans son antre, jouant avec son élasticité et son humidité. Et mouillée elle l'était, elle aurait pu venir dans la minute s'il ne s'était pas arrêté lorsqu'elle était au bord du précipice la menant vers la jouissance, lui faisant lâcher un râle de désespoir.

-S'il te plaît… le supplia-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle se redressa, le regardant droit dans les yeux et d'une voie chaude, sensuelle et dominatrice lui répondit :

-Je te veux toi, et tout ce que tu peux me donner, en moi. Maintenant.

Mike obéit avec sauvagerie. Il plaqua la femme contre le plan de travail immaculé et se positionna à son entrée, attrapant à nouveau ses hanches si fortement qu'il y laissa une magnifique marque de doigts, il s'enfonça en elle, lorsqu'elle gémit de plaisir il sourit et lui dit fièrement :

-On en est qu'à la moitié, chérie.

Bree haleta lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il ressortait et s'enfonça en elle jusqu'à la garde, un coup de reins prononcé.

Il l'a pris de longues minutes durant, sans jamais fatiguer, il l'a pilonna dans cette exacte position avant de lui attraper une cheville et de la passer par-dessus son épaule, lui permettant de s'enfoncer plus profondément encore en elle, à chaque coup de butoir, elle hurlait et il grognait, gutturalement, elle se releva ensuite et passa son bras derrière ses épaules, s'enfonçant d'elle-même en lui, imposant un rythme rapide et saccadé. Mike prit ses seins ronds et fermes en main et les lécha langoureusement tandis que ses hanches roulaient en elle. L'une de ses mains quitta sa poitrine et se dirigea vers son antre, titillant à nouveau son clitoris.

Elle gémit plus fortement encore mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne tout de suite. Il l'a fit descendre du plan de travail de la cuisine et lui demanda de se retourner, elle obéit et s'accrocha au bord du piano de cuisine, tandis qu'il reprenait ses mouvements dans cette position. Il frappa plusieurs fois ses fesses pâles, envoyant des décharges électriques dans son bouton de chair, il prit ses cheveux et l'arqua en arrière, touchant le fond de son vagin.

N'en pouvant plus et sentant la chaleur devenir intolérable dans son corps, Bree se laissa aller à un orgasme dévastateur, qui lui sembla ne jamais s'arrêter, son corps convulsait tandis que Mike n'arrêtait toujours pas de la pilonner, voulant que sa jouissance dure encore et encore, adorant la vision de son corps tremblant autour de lui. Quant enfin elle fut satisfaite, elle se mit à genoux et il lui suffit de deux coups d'une langue mutine pour que l'homme vienne à son tour, dans un soupir rauque. Elle avala avec plaisir le sperme chaud et se releva pour embrasser encore une fois l'homme qui l'avait fait rêver.

-Il t'en reste. Murmura-t-il, lubrique.

Et il lécha la commissure droite de ses lèvres, récoltant la dernière goutte blanche…

-Là.


End file.
